Thors Rose
by ccmami27
Summary: A story of love, deception and pain. Will Thor be able to deal with all this? Or will it be too much for him to handle? Falling in love is easy and being with the most beautiful woman makes it that much easier when there is jealousy what will come from this. Loki is never too far from finding himself in the middle of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Since the day Thor, left earth he left someone behind a young lady in her mid-20's she was a site to see and a pleasure to have in your presence she was tall and curvy she had sun kissed skin that looked like the sun himself smiled and gave her this glorious glow... she was beyond beautiful the word didn't do her justice she was everything perfections was supposed to be and he left her behind leaving her to wonder what happened.. she craved the rain and the thunder cause she knew those were the signs he was returning... but it was never nothing just a regular thunderstorm ... her nights and days were spent mopping she was turning into a complete wreck...trying to cope with his nonexistent felt like she was in mourning, trying to get over a sudden breakup...she would intern begin to hate him cause she missed him very much. She then found solitude when she would sleep that was the closest she would get to him... she didn't have any friends not even a cat It was utterly ridiculous and pathetic... until one day she realized she will live her life and stop mopping...finally starting to reconnect with civilization no longer was she going deal with her petty childish rant and beat herself up over some guy even if this guy so happened to be a god.. She started a new job it wasn't much just a regular desk job as a receptionist at a real-estate company. She was slowly getting back to her natural state enjoying herself going on a few dates here and there and her mind would wonder back to her void she felt but she would push it back as to feel that heartache would be a punishment.

"Get me a large fry with a sweet tea" ... she told one of her coworkers her phone started ringing she picked it up but it was like static on the other end... looking at the phone she just shook her head and grabbed her food from her coworker. "Who was that?" her coworker asked grabbing one of her fries. "I don't know it was no one stupid phone company it was like static it's been like that for a week sometimes I want even have reception its crazy" she said with a fry in her mouth. Her coworker dropped her off at home after a long day thankfully it was Friday so she could sleep in on Saturday ... later that night she went to a local market night they were having around the corner from her house by a park she loves those cause the fresh produce being bored at home she decided to go and check it out. Once she got back home it was in the wee hours of the in the morning. It was now 3am in the morning feeling exhausted stumbling up the stairs to her porch of her one bedroom house she collapsed on her sofa this was this the best feeling taking off her shoes and clothes she headed in the shower and got dressed then went straight to bed. Another night of rain and the rumbling of thunder. The soothing sounds put her to sleep. Until she was in a deep sleep she heard a loud banging which had to be extremely loud because she was a heavy sleeper… she got up out the bed in total zombie mode to find out it was nothing. any other time she would be scared out of her mind...but she was to sleepy to care...crawling back into bed ...she tried going back to sleep getting comfortable she felt a kiss coat her lips she knew she felt those lips before soft and the perfect fullness naturally she kissed back .. she Realized that this could be a stranger she forcefully opened her eyes coming out of her zombie haze she knew something was off and in fact something was .He stood before her in all his glory shining from him like rays from the sun he was beautiful and strong she had to do a double take ... he opened his mouth and said 'I'm sorry'...he scanned her over looking for something that will show him she was accepting his apology. She laid in her bed in utter shock disbelief "no this is a dream and my mind is messing with me "she said looking him over once more the way the dim light lit up his face making him look more majestic and powerful .."no this is not a dream I am real" he said cupping her face ... she would normally get lost in his embrace and just bask in his presences but she couldn't deny the anger she felt and everything she wanted to tell him when that moment came .. "You thinks cause your Thor god of thunder I would get weak with your touch and give into you so easily?" this was not the reaction that he was expecting. She slapped him "where in the hell u get off thinking u can go run off no better yet fly or orb out of here without a word and come back like nothing happened u left me with no note, postcard nothing" he looked at her for a long moment seeing her facial expressions change from angry to sad. He waited and then said "I love u and I came back for you there where things I had to deal with and I'm sorry I left u hopefully you can forgive me, I come with my deepest apologies my intent was not to hurt you or abandon you " she sat there looking at him his blond hair messy on his head with his armor on like he was going to battle... her heart fluttered when he would speak ... it's been almost a year and this is what he had to say she thought it would be this long story plot explanation with rain and running in a field to the one she loved and she would leap in his arms something like a movie she expected more but that was not the case. But it was Thor the one she longed for no matter how much she wanted to resist him she couldn't and he came back to her even if it took him forever. A tear falling down her face he wiped the tear away with his thumb her emotions where getting the best of her..."I waited for you every night since u left my heart was left with a hole and I could not find anything to fill that hole, when u were gone as bad as I don't want to except ur apology I will but if u every do that to me a again as a matter fact you will take me with you no questions I am going"... looking at him with a stern look he placed a kiss on her lips..."An I missed you as well, he paused to take in her beauty he embraced her with his big strong arms wrapped around her, she broke down in them he was comforting her and lifted her head looking in her eyes "I was gone long I know but my realm time is different from Midgard I came back for you and if I could I would have been here sooner , you must understand it hurt me to be away from as well " the look he had on his face was priceless ... "omg are you going to cry? She looked surprised he smiled at her with his beautiful white teeth... "Nonsense I am not crying" he said with a playful laugh "I must get back to Asgard, will you accompany me?" holding his hand out she grabbed it and he took her outside and said hold on to me ...holding his hammer and gripping her to one side a rainbow like beam shot them up.


	2. Chapter 2

. They landed in front of where Hemidall stood...Hemidall smirked at Thor "Welcome back Thor I see you bring a guest" he said nodding at Thor. Thor approached him and introduced Rose, to him "Yes good friend, Hemidall, this is lady Rose of Midgard, lady Rose this is Hemidall, he watches over Asgard and all the other realms . "Hello lady Rose of Midgard, she is beautiful". Hemidall said to Thor, grabs Rose hand a places it in his... this world was nothing compared to her world it was different really different as they walked in to the capital she was getting glances from women and they would whisper ... She let go of Thors hand ...he noticed this action "is there something wrong ...do not let the opinion of fools worry you ... they whisper because u are beautiful and a fair maiden such as you I'm not worthy of"... hearing him say that she looked at him interestingly... "You really think so I thought it was because I was still in my pajamas?" she said looking at him with a smile...he looked at her and scooped her up and kissed her she playfully pushed him off her. No one in the city seen him court any maiden and let alone showing public affection it was a totally different side of Thor... she was mortal and had his heart no other women in all of Asgard captured his heart or even could. "If I didn't know any better I would of sworn you where an enchantress he said embracing her" ... Rose just smiled and said "If I was you think I would be still in my pajamas?"...he bellowed a hearty laugh. "You must meet my mother she will have you something more presentable to wear"...they make it to his mother's chambers she was with a seamstress going over fabrics and measurements. Thor cleared his throat "mother "she turned and said yes my dearest son." I would like to introduce to". Before he had a chance to say the rest his mother noticed the girl "and who is this beautiful woman Thor? She is breath taking". Thor looked very prideful his mother looked at the seamstress "we will discuss this later" she said turning back to Rose, the seamstress bowed and excited the room. ..Thor continued to speak ... "mother I like for you to meet Rose" ...Rose never seen thor look like a child that big macho man that he is, but this was something different in the presence of his mother ..."hello my sweet child, I'm Frigga, queen of Asgard, so you're the woman that captured my sons heart?"...feeling out of place Rose just smiled. Frigga then turned to Thor "have you introduce her to your father Odin?" Frigga asked. "no mother I just arrived and being that she is" he said going to stand next to rose grabbing her hand "I am in my sleep attire I was hoping you might happen to have something for me to throw on?" she interrupted Thor... Frigga has NEVER seen her son show pubic affection to anyone or interested for that matter. "Dear child throw on I will drape you in the finest of riches a girl such as yourself only should have the best and being you are my sons guest I would only believe he would want the same, come we will have a feast in her honor tonight and get her some clothes to wear and make her presentable she said smiling at Thor. Come with me my child I'll show you to your chambers" Frigga said looking excited.

Thor walked off going the direction to the eating area hearing a voice coming from behind him he "Brother I see you have a pet, a mere mortal I thought that I was the only one that got a kick out of making father go mad, but you took this to totally different level, you brought her here as well of all place, father will not be pleased to see this" Loki stated with a grin on his face. "I will deal with father, brother I do not need you to remind me and she is not a pet" he said hitting him on his back Loki, looked at him with an annoyance. 'Brother don't be a fool she is mortal therefore she will grow old and parish what will you do then? I'm only trying to have you see reason" Loki looked at him with some serenity. "Do we not die bother? Everything parishes" Thor said wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Brother don't be a fool" Loki said looking at him "there are so many women right here in Asgard, there cannot be anything special about a mere mortal" Loki said. "wait until you meet her Loki you will see she is worth more than all the 9 realms can offer together, now let's feast mother is having a celebration in her honor" they walked down to the eating chambers where everyone where setting up there was food, music, dancing and drinking everywhere people were talking and laughing at jokes it was a very good time the city of Asgard is known for its parties. Odin walks in the room and everyone bows and acknowledges his presence he was a much respected man he was and he ruled with dignity. Thor saw him sit on his throne and he decided to walk his way over to him and tell him about rose and express his feelings for her knowing that his father wouldn't approve but Thor had made his mind up and whatever response he got from his father he wouldn't change the way he felt about her. As Rose was getting a change of clothes Frigga personal maids where doing her hair and taking out jewelry for her to choose from. "you will look absolutely stunning tonight" Frigga said picking out a beautiful red dress Frigga added some gold accents and had her wear here hair down once she put everything on Frigga was speechless and Rose couldn't believe how beautiful she looked "I'm at a loss for words your breathtaking" Frigga said smoothing out her dress until she was perfect and prepped and making sure she was beyond perfect Frigga made sure that everything she picked would fit with her perfectly. Rose slipped on her shoes to set everything off she stood in the mirror admiring herself the dress did wonders for her curvy shape the gold belt around her waist the red dressed draped her body as if it was painted on her she took one last look over herself and headed out the door to the eating area.. Rose was escorted where the celebration was being held starting to feeling nervous she didn't know what to expect she had to stop to take a breath as soon as one of the guards opened up the door she walked in and it felt like the room stood still and all eyes were on her she stood out like a sore thump being the only mortal in all of Asgard she looked to see thor and he was sitting having a drink and talking with friends, he couldn't believe how she could get any more radiant. She captured his heart all over again was that even possible? Thor stopped his conversation as if he was in a trance and walked over to her she smiled at him "you are, I'm speechless I never thought you could look anymore beautiful then you already are" he said reaching for her face "Let me introduce you to my father rose" they walked over to Odin he was sitting down eating acting as if it had not matter that she was even in the room. "Father this is rose, Rose this is my father Odin King of Asgard," Thor said with much pride. "Hello Odin" Rose said reaching for his hand, Odin looked over her once more and didn't say much of anything and kept eating. "You bring this Mortal to my realm and expect me to jump for joy when there are enough suitable women of Asgard! Right here and you bring this girl here thinking that I would be expecting" He slammed his hand on the table getting every ones attention. "Father I do not know what becomes of you tonight but I will not allow you to talk to Rose in such a distasteful manner" Thors face was full of pride and then went to disbelief. "You are my son and the Future king of Asgard I am not excepting of this woman and I have found a suitable woman for you she will be here tomorrow" he said as a matter of fact "ODIN! This is not a place where we should discuss this matter". Frigga said. Rose didn't really know what to say at a loss for words she tried to hold back her tears she looked at Thor and she turned to leave. Thor called out to her "Rose wait!"

" let her go it is for the better" Odin said back to getting his food " I do not wish to marry someone I do not care for or love for that matter you are a fool to think I will" Thor raised his voice at his father and followed after rose. The sky was pretty and the garden was filled with all sorts of flowers she sat on a bench and sobbed she knew that this wouldn't be such a good idea her coming with him but she loved him so much that she just wanted to be with him. But was this worth it, was this worth being seen as nothing not as a person they way he said mortal it was with so much conviction and disgust and to add salt to the wound he had arranged some type of marriage for Thor. The more she thought about it the more it hurt her how she could lose him she just got him back and to make it worse this other woman will be here tomorrow. She sat there getting herself together her first night with Thors family and she was embarrassed in front of pretty much every person in the kingdom. She laid across the bench looking at the stars in the sky she the just sat in silence still motionless basking in the beauty of the universe when she seen someone block her view it was Thor. "Can I sit with?" he asked.

"Sure I was just admiring the stars and beautiful plants" she said moving over to make room for him to sit down. "Rose I had no idea that this was going to happened" looking at her tear stained face "I know I was not expecting that, is your dad always such an asshole he rules with an iron fist" she smiled trying to make light of the situation, thor smiled and turned to her with a serious expression grabbing her hands in his. " I love you Rose you mean everything to me I do not know what my father has up his sleeve but my heart belongs to you and only you, I will do whatever is in my power to stop this wedding" he said putting her hands to his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

_**please leave me some feedback this is my first story and I no very little about the Norse god Thor. So please I would love to see how you feel about the chapters so far... I'm going to do some research on the next chapter I really want to be accurate with the information I leave for everyone to read.. thanks everyone **_

Thor kissed her lips and she shivered breaking away from his lips her eyes scanned his face and all she could think of was how she missed him how she loved him and she

didn't want to lose him again. This made her want to take him right there in the garden she was on euphoria she couldn't help herself. She was losing control his lips were

soft he would place butterfly kisses down her neck she moaned with pleasure. That moment nothing matter he scooped her up and laid her in a bed of flowers. Her mind was

racing and her heart was beating fast he undressed her she laid there with nothing on. He stopped and took her all in she was everything he wanted and he knew his father

was a fool how couldn't he see that she was everything to him. He ran his fingers threw her long black hair kissing her collar bone she reached and tried to undress him but

she did not know where to start he took his cape and armor off he was beautiful. They laid there kissing until he couldn't take it anymore and he eased his manhood deep

inside her. She moaned in ecstasy "thor you are my world" she cried out "and you are mine" Thor replied as he thrust inside her more with force his voice became husky he

pinned her arms down. She looked up at him he crashed his lips to hers and his thrust became more intense more powerful she felt herself about to climax and as soon as

she was at the edge he stopped. Leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her stomach he genitally spread her legs and kissed her clitoris, sucking and kissing he was a god for

a reason. She came with so much force her body quivered and let all the aftershocks from her climax run through her. Thor was pleased that she reached her peek he put his

manhood back inside her and thrusting faster and faster until he was motionless on top of her. He laid there out of breath rolling onto his back she laid on her side looking at

him with a smile on her face. "You are remarkable" rose said. They sat there in silence for a moment until she had to address the elephant in the room "what do you have

planned? How are we going to get you out of this?" he looked at her in a long thought " I will think of something and its best you stay out of it I will handle it" he said moving

a hair out of her face. Rose looked at me and kissed him and laid in his arms. "I love you Rose" Thor said but she had fallen asleep in his arms. The next morning bright and

early she woke up alone fully dressed looking around she couldn't believe she actually fell asleep in a bed of flowers. Thor had already left for the day she went to her room

and took a shower she was in a very good mood nothing could bring her down. She got dressed Frigga had a dressed laid out on her bed for her to wear with a note. "my

child I came to help you prepare for the day but you were not here I have picked out something for you to wear today, we will be having breakfast in the breakfast hall please

come join us sweet child". Frigga, she was a wonderful lady Rose thought to herself smiling at the dress she put it on combed her hair and headed out to breakfast. Rose

wonder how could people act like nothing happened last night like she was told off by Odin, she just ignored it and made her way to breakfast she was starving. She opened

the big double doors and there was a long table that set Odin at the head, Frigga to the other end Thor, and Loki to the right and the left side of the table. They saw her enter

the room Frigga got up from her seat "I'm so glad you could make it and you are wearing the dress I picked out for you, you are like my personal doll everything looks

beautiful on you". She said with a pleased look on her face she walked her to the table and Thor held her chair out for her giving her a sweet kiss before she set down. Loki

and Odin set there still having their meaningless conversation Thor broke up the little talk "Brother I would like you to meet rose" Thor said with much pride. "Ahh yes but

this isn't the one you marrying though such a pity" Loki loved to stir the pot, LOKI LAUFEYSON! Show some respect please do not add salt to a wound" Frigga said with

seriousness and Loki just smiled, Good morning Odin" Rose said he just looked at her for a moment and went back to talking with Loki she ate in silence. She felt a hand on

her leg it was Thor he passed her a note and she read it, it said to meet him in the garden in ten minutes Thor had excused himself from breakfast. Ten minutes passed and

she got up from the table and went to the garden to find Thor she stood by the bench where he met her last night. She turned around looking to see if she could see him she

didn't so she just waited sitting on the bench gazing at all the beauty that surrounded her all the flowers were in full bloom. A pair of hands went around her eyes covering

them. "What if I wanted to run away with you?" he whispered in her ear his cool breath sent chills threw out her body. "I would have a problem cause my guy has a slight

temper I don't think he would like the idea so much" Rose said playfully turning to Thor she kissed him. "Rose I wanted to speak with you I don't not know what will

happened but I just wanted to tell you that I would want you as my wife" Thor was knelling on his knee with his hand out revealing a ring. Rose looked shocked " this is what

you want I mean I want this too but I can't until I know you are mine and mine only" she said closing the box the ring was in. Thor looked down at the floor. A man enters

the room. "Thor your fathers request your presence in the throne room" the man said and walked away … "I'll be going to my room come in when you are finished" Rose said

looking hurt. They both walk out of the garden and he walked her to her room. She laid up against the door he is hovering over her and kisses her so deeply that tears fall

from her eyes. He turns walking towards the throne room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Father you wish to see me?" Thor said walking toward the group Odin was pleased that his guest came to Asgard, "this is the King and Queen of Ultron, They bring their beautiful daughter Angel" The king and queen said hello to Thor. Thor was trying to keep his cool and hold back his distaste it made him have the worst taste in his mouth Thor nodded and looked at his father. "It is very nice to meet you all" thor said with a smile." When Odin reached back to us about the proposal we were elated to know that our beautiful Angel would find a suitor" the queen said. Thor couldn't understand why his father would go onto all the trouble to make plans with others about his personal relationships he was happy with who is was with and if he wasn't with anyone he would be happy alone. Frigga walked in shortly after with one of her handmaids with a tray of food for the guest for lunch she noticed her son wasn't pleased and he tried to play like he was she knew him to well she walked over to him "my son you really should try to act like you're having a good time, I know she does not have your heart and as much as I wish for you to marry Rose this was already in place you know your father is a stubborn old man" she said with a playful smile "I'm trying my best but it's hard to be put in this type of situations knowing that she is here to be my wife and I long for my Rose" Thor looked at his mother there conversation was cut short. Thor heard someone call his name turning in that direction. "Thor I will leave you two alone so you can further be more acquainted show her around" Odin said walking away with the king and queen Frigga reach her hand out to Thor and placed it on his shoulder and thor nodded and walked off with Angel. "So you're from ultron? What is that realm like?" Thor asked making small talk. "Where I'm from it is very peaceful and my people are very generous even though they have very little" She said looking at him with a smile. "You are the protector of Midgard, how does one protect the whole realm, is there someone of interest there to you?" Angel said, "Yes there but that's not the only reason why I protect that realm the ties I have to that realm are the people I mad an alliances with and I make sure it is safe from things they cannot fight alone as" they stop at a balcony that over looked the whole city they walked and talked for a while asking questions back and forth to one another. Thor not realizing that his day was spent with Angel he never went to check on Rose and that started to bother him. Rose was starting to grow worried like any natural girl would she felt a hinged of jealousy that another woman was keeping her love interest full attention and on top of that feeling that woman was supposed to be his future wife. The more she thought of this the more she grew curious of what was going on she went for a walk being cooped up in her room waiting for him was making her depressed. She walked and walked looking and getting to know people she seen a library it was in Asgard language but the sign had a book on it so she walked in. Browsing around she noticed from the window two people at the balcony talking it was her and him trying to ignore what they were doing and saying for that matter. She couldn't help herself to notice that he actually looked like he was having a good time.

Angel leaned forward towards thor and she kissed him Rose set there in shock and disbelief was this happening to her right now he didn't even try to stop her. She was frozen Rose didn't know what to do she couldn't move her heart was broken in two. She got up and left back to her room she seen there was another exit she didn't want Thor to see that she saw what just happened. She went in her room and sat there hurt, her eyes were red and starting to get swollen from crying. Rose heard a knock on her door wiping her face. "Who is it" she said her voice was shaky "hello Rose you didn't come for dinner so I brought it to you" Frigga said sounding truly concerned. Even the queen was very fond of Rose, Frigga never had a daughter but in the short time she got to know rose she felt like that was her daughter. Frigga let herself in and set the food down on the stand. She walked over to her and embraced her she knew she had been crying by the sound of her voice. Rose broke down again this time being comforted by Frigga she just sobbed. "I need to get back home this place is not for me "Rose said hugging Frigga. "my dear child I know it's hard but believe me he is trying to find a way out of this, Thors father can be a bit stubborn and overbearing at times but he is a really sweet man under all that, I cannot make you stay but I really think you shouldn't go" Frigga said looking at her "Show Odin that you are made for Thor he loves you and you love him sometimes it takes just that much to prove to him you will not back down" Frigga said rubbing her back. "if that's trying I really don't know if he is doing a good job, I was in the library and I see her kissing him and it wasn't like it pulled away he stayed there and allowed it he didn't even fight back, I set here waiting for him, I waited for him over a year for this to become of my loyalty and I do love Thor, but I think its best that I leave I will not play second to anyone or compete for a spot" Rose said tears falling down her face. "I think you too should talk and sort this out I do not believe that is what u should do trust me on this think about it" Frigga said holding roses hand, Frigga gets up off the bed and hugs rose and walks out the room closing the door behind her. Rose was hurt thinking of what Frigga said should she talk to Thor she thought but being the headstrong girl she is Rose decided to go back to her life and move on before she gets really hurt.

Rose gets off the bed and walks out the room down the hall trying to find the rainbow thing to take her home. The palace was so big everything kind of looked the same well they turns did she didn't know which way they came when Thor brought her here. She finally found the exit so to speak and her heart raced she heard Thors hearty laugh his voice it made her weak but she kept walking and acting casual trying to not look at him but that didn't work. Right when she made it out he spotted her he called her name out. "ROSE, ROSE" he said running in her direction she kept walking like she couldn't hear him which was hard to do because everyone else did. He finally made it to her grabbing her hand. "Rose I was calling you, you did not hear me? I'm sorry for not being able to see right away my dad had me showing the princess of ultron around the palace. He said looking at her. She just looked at him rolling her eyes that's when he notice she was acting different he held her hand walking her back to his room which was not far. He closed the door behind him and made sure to lock it shut. "What is wrong are you upset with me?" "I think its best they you marry this women I will not play games nor will I beat around the bush, I was in the library today and I see you and her kissing I'm going to leave and go back where I belong I will not allow myself to be made a fool out of cause your father is on some power trip" Rose said getting up from his bed. "I love you rose and I did not kiss her please do not leave" Thor said. Rose knew she was weak when it came to him but one thing she learned she would never compete for a man even if that man was a god. Thor went up to her kissing her on the lips and lifted her up carrying her to the bed. She couldn't resist him but she was confused to what was going on she was trying to break up with him but he starts kissing her it threw her off track how was she going to remind strong when a part of her was still in love with him, weak in the knees for him. He laid her on the bed and whispered in her ear "I love u rose you are my queen" she got chills throughout her body he knew what to say to her. She laid there looking at him she was emotionally drained she just laid there motionless and hurt torn between what she wanted to do which was waiting on something to go in her favor or what she needed to do which was leave and move on before she gets really hurt. He scanned her face noticing no real expression on her face. Thor laid next to her on the bed holding her hand looking to see what she was going to say. Rose turned her head the other direction away from Thor. "Rose speak to me what are you thinking" Thor said with concern Rose turned back looking at him tears feeling the welds in her eyes "I can't do this you been gone for a year and you come back to me and then your leaving me again, I can't do this" Thor kissed her "I'm not leaving you are my world I promise there is a way out of this" THOR said.. "I don't want to talk about it it's too much for me to deal with let's just live for right now" she said looking at Thor he nodded agreeing with her. He kissed her and that night the made love and enjoyed each other.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Rose laid in bed with Thor admiring him well he slept she kissed him and his eye opened and he looked at her smiling "Good morning" he said kissing her back Rose smiled back at him "I don't want this day to end I could lay her with you all day". "then it doesn't have to I will cancel anything I have lined up for today and do completely nothing but lay here with you all day that is fine by me to be in the company of someone as beautiful as you" Thor gave her this look she never seen him look at her this way it was like he was truly seeing her for the first time she was the most radiant thing he has every laid eyes on she was like a flawless gem whenever the light hit it, it would change its color and become more radiant . "why are you looking at me like that Thor Odin son ?" she said smiling he didn't respond back to her he just looked at her " hello earth to Thor" she said waving her hands in his face he reached and grabbed her hands and kissed them moving himself closer to her. She just looked at him and he finally replied "I can't imagine anything or anyone more beautiful other than you I feel that you deserve better than me, I look at my life and wonder would I be unhappy if I was with another" Someone knocked on the door realizing last night he locked it he left didn't bother to get up or say anything he just let them knock. " I really think its best that you get up and out of bed father will have a fit if his favorite Son is laying around all day not being useful" Loki's voice appeared in the room and rose jumped " Oh, I see brother we are laying her in bed with a Rose.." Loki said smiling " I didn't come to my door for a reason why most you bother me and father loves us just the same brother you know this, what is that you need I'm in the middle of something " Thor said looking very amused and annoyed by Loki .. Rose popped up and glanced at Loki she had no clothes on under her sheets she set up with the sheet wrapped over her breast she had bed head and she was still stunning, Loki looked at her and tilted his head to the side he was barely noticing how gorgeous she was Loki was a fool to not realize such a thing.. Loki started to get angry realizing how Thor always gotten what he wanted and what he did not. Loki wanted Rose for himself she was beautiful and why not, isn't Thor going to get married soon. "Well brother your future wife is waiting for you for breakfast and mother and father are both there also so please look presentable for them" Loki turned away and disappeared. Thor didn't bother to even get up he rolled back over in his bed with Rose.

Odin sitting at the breakfast table eating with his guests and still there is no Thor, Odin was becoming very angry with him trying to hold his composer he got up from the table Loki followed Odin to his personal chambers. "WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT LOKI!" he was not in the mood to play games with him." Oh father due try to calm down I was only here to tell you that he is with Rose in his room. He locked himself in there I personally believe he is behaving like a child and his little companion needs to go back to where she came from she is a big distraction" Loki said trying to sound like he cared. "Loki I will send someone to go fetch this girl and will have you take her back to Midgard right away, this little game has gone on long enough" Odin sat in his chair and Loki headed back to eating his breakfast with a small smile on his face... Back in Thors room he was laying in the bed silent holding Rose she lay there with her head on his chest listening to his heart beat and him breathing in and out. "You should go I don't want your father to think of me as a trouble maker" she said tracing her fingers around his muscles. "I really don't think he will think of you as a trouble maker someone already has that under control" Thor said laughing before he had the chance to get up his door flew open and guards surrounded him and Rose. "The king orders your presence immediately" the guard said grabbing Rose Thor lost it "DON'T TOUCH HER!" he yelled throwing his hammer knocking them out one by one, He reached back for it and it did not return and Loki came strutting in smiling "Father does not to like to be made a fool out of and this stunt with your little human was what did it for him, I didn't know you had it in your brother such a rebel". "What are they going to do with Rose, she did nothing wrong?" Thor said looking at her. Rose wrapped her naked body tight in the sheets while the guards stood with their swords... "What is going on in here and why she not with her undergarments" the guards immediately bowed in the presence of their queen. Frigga waited for an answers walking towards Rose. "My queen the all father wanted to speak with Rose and Thor" one of the guards said. "And you treat this beautiful mortal like a prisoner, leave my sight I will handle Odin myself" Frigga said walking towards Rose "Thor, Loki find your father and I will be there'. Thor and Loki both left to the throne room Thor did not know what to think or what was going on. Loki kept his smug look on his face as if he knew what was going on but he didn't know what type of involvement he had because he always got off on mischief. They made it to the throne room where Odin sat on his throne appearing to have a lot on his mind. Thor stood there waiting for him to open the conversation but the silence was unbearable. "if this is about me not coming to your little breakfast this morning I will not apologize father I do not wish to marry Angel my heart belongs to another, don't get me wrong she is a site to see". "SILENCE I WILL NOT LISTEN TO THIS THOR YOU DISRESPECTED ME AND YOUR MOTHER BY NOT SHOWING UP AND THE KING AND QUEEN ARE NOW GONE, AND YOU COME IN HERE MOCKING ME WITH YOUR USELESS APOLOGIZES THIS ROSE HAS YOU ACTING AS IF YOU'RE A CHILD AND SHE IS A DISTRACTION FROM YOUR RESPONABLILTIES AS THE FUTURE KING OF ASGARD FROM THIS DAY AND UNTIL FUTHER NOTICE I'M RELEAVING YOU FROM THE MJOLNIR UNTIL YOU ARE WORTHY OF IT, AND YOUR MORTAL IS GOING BACK TO MIDGARD WHERE SHE BELONGS". Thor stood there not knowing what to say his heart sank to his stomach. Frigga and Rose walked in together to the Throne room Loki tenses up as she enters with his mother. "Frigga I see you brought Rose" Odin said "cut the bullshit Odin you have disrespected me far enough I've been quite, I have not said anything even when you bring a whore here and think that my Thor would be with her over me I mean you almost had me convinced that I was going to lose him but u truly underestimated me. If you're going to punish him because of the fact that he loves me you are a pretty pathetic man and I will do you a favor and leave your little realm if that means you give Thor back His Hammer thing, but he will come for me and he will find me" Rose said with so much hate and disgust. "If you think I will listen to a little mortal you are wrong Thor is not going to get his Mjolnir back until he proves he is worthy of it once again. Either way you look at it you are leaving and never returning back to Asgard again. Loki escort her to Midgard." Odin said pointing towards Loki, Thor stepped forward to speak "father if I may speak, can I at least say my farewells to Rose?" Thor said looking at him hurt. "very well make it quick I have to mend whatever is left of the relationship Asgard still has with Ultron" Odin said waving them off. Loki followed them to the Biofrost Hemidall stood there waiting for them to give the word that they were ready. "I guess this is it just when I got you back we have to be apart once more, fate is not on our side" Rose said looking into his eyes. "Rose don't speak like that, fate is what brought us together and it is up to us to fight to stay together I will be with you again on my life I promise you that you have my word" Thor said this leaning in kissing her Tears ran down her face. Rose turned to Loki and they left into the Biofrost rainbow beam.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The Biofrost had dropped them off what she thought would be home but it was not at all there where somewhere different. It was

cold and full of fog. Rose just turned looking at Loki he was staring her down like she was a piece of meat the look he had on his face

was frightening she didn't know what to do but run fast as she could to get away from him. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHERE YOU GO

ROSE OR HOW LOUD YOU SCREAM NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU OR FIND YOU" Loki said yelling from behind her.

He didn't even bother to chase her he went walking into a small cottage that he built for her cause she was never returning to

Asgard or to Midgard. Rose ran out of breath she collapsed by a tree and just felt completely hopeless. Loki went after her even

though it was against his will she just laid there motionless and Loki came and picked her up and carried her back to the little

cottage built for two. He placed her in the bed she looked at him with disgust. "So this is what will become of me, I should of just

stayed home and never left" she said aloud. Loki looked at her with a smile "but then you and I would have never met and we would

not be her together right now ". "Loki you are fucking sick I knew something was off about you and I didn't think it would have gone

this far but you need to be locked away, just let me go I don't want anything to do with you or any of you guys this is too much for

me". " but what fun will come from that, me letting you go I will not do such a thing you will be my wife and fall in love with me" he

said touching her leg Rose moved it away. "listen Thor is going to merry Angel and that will leave you with no one and now that he

will be out of my way you will be mine for the taking and Thor won't even know you are even here or a live for that matter" Loki

looked at her. "Why are you doing this what did I do to you?" Rose looked at him for an answer with tears forming in her eyes. " oh

my dear Rose please don't cry you have not done anything to me it's That damn Thor why does he get everything he has two

beautiful women and I have" he suddenly stopped talking knowing he was saying too much and got up and exited the room. Loki

came back with blankets and sleeping clothes for her to wear. "I have to return to Asgard and let them know that you returned

Home" he said leaning in kissing her. She pulled away from him and slapped him she really didn't think this was happening to her

"you play hard to get I like that I shall return tomorrow and don't even think about leaving I have enchanted the area so no one will

know you're here or even see you for that matter think of it as a giant bubble farewell till tomorrow" he said smiling and vanished

right before her eyes.

_**Back in Asgard**_

Odin was sitting at a table talking to Frigga explaining to him that him vanishing Rose was not a good idea and he should reconsider

what he has done before it's too late. "Odin I really think you were hard on Rose and Thor that was his guest and you treated her

worst then a prisoner" She said with shame. "She had no business being here so therefore she had to leave, a mortal does not

belong here Frigga they are fragile" he said looking with sad eyes. "but Odin you never seen how Thor looks at her he is in love he

beams with life and happiness, that is the happiest I seen him since oh dear I never seen him that happy, and you took that from

him you are the king and this is your kingdom but look at things as a father and not as a king" Frigga said kissing his forehead

walking out of the room. Thor waited by the Biofrost for his brother to return something just didn't sit right about Rose leaving with

him but he really couldn't put a finger on it. "Brother you wait for me isn't that sweet," Loki was clearly being an ultimate asshole.

"Brother has Rose made it safe to Midgard?" "That's all you wanted from me well since you asked she has and went to doing

whatever her kind does in that disgusting place she calls a home" Thor thanked his brother. Thor spent his day mopping around and

he was then summoned by Odin, Thor was told to dress in decorative Armor cause he was going to meet some very important

people. Thor went to the Throne room and he seen Angel he couldn't hide it she was beautiful they had planned a dinner for the two

to announce their engagement Thor had no choice but to agree to it.

_**A few weeks had passed**_

Loki had Rose in the cottage in the woods and Thor was seeing Angel not by choice. Frigga would always go to the norns to get some

intake on the future and she would aways have to pay a price she was concerned about rose being that she went to Midgard to visit

her but she was never home she felt something was up something was wrong so she went to see the three women that would give

her the answers she needed. She walked through the forest and came to a Larger tree that's then where they had appeared.

"oh queen Frigga you have come to visit us" they all said in unison, they were very old and frail grey thinning hair and wrinkly skin.

"yes I did and I have brought you ladies some gifts in exchanged for some insite on a few concerns I have" she said putting the

small hand basket full of various little trinkets.

"oh if course you are proceed" one said with somewhat balding hair and missing an eye.

" we had a guest come from Midgard brought here by my son Thor and she was sent back to Midgard my the king Odin, I have

recently went to Midgard to see her but she has not been home for some weeks is she fine?"

"ahh yess we know of her, Rose, what a beautiful creature she is very much alive but not doing so well," Friggas' eyes got big she

was shocked to hear this and confused to why she wouldn't be well.

"is she ok where on Midgard is she I need to see her" she said pushing the lump down in her throat

" ahh she is not on Midgard but here somewhere I can feel her, she does not know that she is with child, she is very important to the

balance the child is very important to that balance" another woman said with white eyes . Frigga didn't know what to think of this

news she was going to ask one more question before she left.

"Who has her held there? And how do I get her back"

"oh you cannot get her back Frigga this is not your battle this is the way the future is supposed to be Thor has to realize something

is wrong himself and find her before it is to late she will parish and as will the child, as for who hold her captive you need to be

observant to others around you.

hope you guys like this chapter I haven't updated in awhile so I hope this is pretty good leave comments or suggestions below


End file.
